Ice And Dragons
by kkrraakk
Summary: A young dragon, not any older than Elsa herself, introduces himself to the royals after the meeting with the trolls. The king promises to let him live and grow in the kingdom, in return for the protection of Anna and Elsa when they come of age- the young dragon agrees. Follow the story of Frozen with a distinct twist- what if Elsa had someone who could help her learn to live? R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Encounters

**A/N: Well, I ran into some writer's block after I uploaded my Mass Effect story, so I thought I might just write something new to see if I get anything going in my noggin. This won't be my usual frozen fare, of someone with powers meeting Elsa and the gang after the movie's events; no, I am having a little trouble coming up with cohesive plotlines, so this one will be within the framework of Frozen itself. Enjoy my newest 'what-if';**

_**Ice and Dragons**_

_Chapter 1: The Encounter_

Elsa was worried, terrified really, for her sister. The trails of frost left behind by her powers as the family raced into the forest was a very visible testament to that fact. She hadn't meant to hurt Anna, really! She found herself becoming more and more worried about her powers as the ride went on. Finally, her depressing thoughts were interrupted by the group arriving in a clearing surrounded by steam vents. Against her will, she was curious what they were doing here- there was nobody living here, not even a house! All that was visible in the clearing were lots of moss-covered rocks.

Imagine the shock that young Elsa got when those 'rocks' suddenly started rolling around and talking! Finally, one known as Grand Pabbie stepped forward, and put a hand on Anna's head. He said a few things to her mom and dad, but she didn't listen to it, except she caught a snippet referring to a 'curse'. She figured that was about her; after all, what use was a power that could hurt her sister? It wasn't a gift, it was a curse indeed. Finally, she saw the images of the fun she had with Anna; she was shocked to see the images all had to do with her power, and was relieved when the rock-man said that he would leave the fun, just taking the magic out and changing the memories. With little Anna well once again, they thanked the trolls, her father pledging to close the castle to the public and to reduce the staff until Elsa could control her powers better. The ride back was filled with self-recriminations and many thoughts on how she would do better, for her sister. When the horse pulled up short, far too soon to have returned to the castle, Elsa looked up, expecting to see ice or something horrible she had done blocking their way. She was happily relieved to see only a boy, looking around her age, standing in the road bowing. Her father dismounted, looking into the forest suspiciously.

"Young man, why are you out and about at this hour? I would not be, if not for great need."

The boy straightened up, revealing unnaturally vivid green eyes. "Good King, I am here by advice from my father; he told me to introduce myself politely to the ruler of the country I would choose to live in."

Elsa's father was visibly confused, as was Elsa herself. Why in the world would a commoner feel like he had to do such a thing?

Her father put their shared question to words; "Well, I do not know why you do so; even as King, I cannot be directly responsible for all the residents of my realm."

The boy surprised them by letting out a deep belly laugh; somehow, the King's reaction was funny to him. When he finally calmed down, he straightened out his face and replied.

"Good King, I am not a normal resident; if anything, I am closer in nature to the Trolls that you just visited." At this, the king's eyes widened, and he put his hand on his sword. The child held up his hands, showing he meant no harm. "King, I have no ill will, and I did not spy upon you; I simply smelled them on you. Anyway, as I wish to cause you no more distress, I will take my leave now."

The king, now thoroughly confused, stops the child. "Son, I don't know why you think you are unnatural, but you seem normal to me. We should get you back to your family, before they worry."

The child is silent for a moment, and answers in a cold tone that takes the King aback. "I do not think I am unnatural, just like you don't and the trolls don't. As for family, they are all dead due to you humans having too much greed and attacking us. You wish to know what I am? Look into my eyes and see."

At this declaration, the Queen hugs Elsa and Anna close, hiding the young boy from sight. A moment of silence later and the king's astonished gasp rings through the clearing, along with the ring of drawn steel.

"_Dragon!"_

His hissed words startle the Queen enough that Elsa pulls free to see the child's reaction to her father, as well.

The child has backed away, his clothes melting away into a scaled set of armor; at least, it looked like that at first glance. It was, in reality, his bare chest. The expression on the boy's face was one of sorrow and regret.

"King, I did not come here to fight or to hunt; I require little food and I wish no hoard. All I wish is to live in peace, away from the band of killers who ended my mother and father."

At this, his armored scales melt away and he steps forward once more, putting his neck right up against the bare sword the King wields.

"I have nowhere else to go; this is the last possible refuge for me. I can go no further, nor can I go back. If you cannot take me at my word, at least end me quickly now, and save me the torture of the dragon hunters."

The new silence stretches out for what seems like hours, until the King sheathes his sword and speaks. "Young dragon, you certainly have courage. I will give you leave to live and hunt in these mountains, as long as you stay clear of pastures and do not harm the populace… and one other promise."

The child raises an eyebrow. "What would that be, king?"

The monarch hesitates for a moment, and then continues. "I would have you protect the crown family, when you are grown more. If you would agree to this, I would offer you a place even in the castle to live."

The child is visibly stunned; he had never expected this! Thinking it over, he nods. "I agree to your terms, King. However, I need space to grow to my potential, and I will have to decline the offer to live in the castle for the moment. Maybe once I hit my twenties? We shall see. I will listen to news from the kingdom, and if you have need of me, I will be at the North Mountain."

The King nods and holds his hand out. They shake, and the king says one last thing to the dragon boy. "If you would attend the coronation of my Elsa when it comes time, I would be grateful for you to introduce yourself. She will likely not remember this with the shock of today, and it would be good for you to reaffirm the alliance with her."

The boy nods and turns away, walking out into the brush. When he disappears from view, a flash of vivid green light cracks the darkness, and a horse sized dragon flies out from the nearby clearing, heading up towards the north mountain.

Elsa, tired and stressed as she was, would indeed not remember the meeting, but she would come up with the notion that the north mountain would be a good place to seek comfort.

As the years passed, the young dragon indeed kept his ear out, listening for news about the royals and the affairs of the kingdom. When he heard of the King and Queen's death at sea, he was greatly saddened; he did not know what to do, as nobody else knew about him. So, he kept his vigil, growing into his body and powers, studying all he could see, learning all he could learn.

For thirteen years, the boy grew and learned alone. Finally, at twenty three, he felt knowledgeable enough to meet the new royals. When he traveled down to the city and learned the news of the upcoming coronation, he could barely believe it. It was time- he was to show himself to the world, and he didn't know if he could do it. Bracing himself, he decided to at least attend the coronation, and if he could, introduce himself. If not, well, he would see about later. Mind made up, he changed his attire from simple hunter's garb into a sleek suit fit for a royal ball. Appearance ready, he joined the line to enter the palace. When he heard the guard asking for names, he panicked. His draconic name was too foreign, too odd to use here! Thinking franticly, he came up with a name just in time.

"Name, good sir?"

"Mathias Zephyerium."

While the guard raised a brow at the odd name, he did not question it, merely marking it down, asking how it was spelled when he could not figure it out himself. Now inside the party, the newly dubbed Mathias was at a loss as to what to do next. He didn't want to appear suspicious, so he had to interact some with the guests. He had knowledge of how to act, but he had never been in a situation even remotely like this; he had raised himself in the mountains, for god's sake! His mental turmoil was interrupted when he was impacted by a hyper, redheaded blur that quickly resolved into the princess Anna, much to his surprise. After he caught her, she started babbling, embarrassed at what had happened.

"Oh, my! Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to run into you, or knock you over, or anything! Although, you didn't move when I hit you so you're built like a brick wall, wait, what?"

Chuckling and holding up a hand to silence her embarrassed speech, he speaks. "Quite alright, it was no problem at all; I should have been more aware of my surroundings, myself. Mathias Zephyerium, at your service, milady."

Blushing, Anna responds. "Well, thanks for not letting me fall. I was just so _happy_ that the castle is open again! I get to see new people, dance with someone even! It's just so exciting!"

Mathias chuckles at her spirit. "Well, I will leave you to you excitement and your happiness, princess."

She froze, looking suspicious. "I never told you I was the princess. How did you know?"

Mathias thought quickly, trying to figure a way out of this predicament. Fortunately, he had just the thing come to mind.

"Well, I doubt the guards would let a guest run around the castle freely like you were, and even then they might have issue with your bare feet. It was just a guess. Anyway, I leave you to your merrymaking." I give a short bow, and she quickly curtsies back. "Well, I'll see you at the coronation ceremony, Mathias!"

He turns and smiles. "I look forward to it, milady."

**A/N: Switching back to first person now- forgot how much trouble I have with third-person writing.**


	2. Chapter 2: Icy Greetings

**A/N: Ice and Dragons will now be in first person because I am t3h suck at third person perspectives. Also, ahead of time, please remember that Mathias doesn't have knowledge of Elsa's powers; all he knows is that the royals had been to see the trolls the night he approached them. Just thought I might clarify that.**

_**Ice and Dragons**_

_Chapter 2: Icy Greetings_

I wandered the halls of the castle aimlessly, just passing time until the coronation ceremony. I was deliberately avoiding people; what do you have in terms of social skills when you raise yourself for thirteen years? It was better for me to simply keep to myself until then. I walked and walked, never really paying attention to where I was going- I travelled up and down halls, strode up grand staircases and saw amazing paintings and works of art. I didn't manage to spot my foremost interest, however. Elsa was secluded somewhere away from the other guests, a most odd situation as most royals mingle before and after the crowning ceremony. In all honesty, all the action did was raise my opinion of her even higher; she apparently wasn't one to lord her status over others. I was pulled from my thoughts by a cold, almost artic breeze that swept across the hall. I was immediately alert, looking around for the source; when one's species is hunted, you can't discount any possibility of attack. I saw that ice was forming under a door down the hall, and being the curious man I am, I had to investigate. Walking down the hall, I keep my head on a swivel, looking around for a possible source or other effect. As I neared the door, I could hear a soft, feminine voice coming from under the door in something like a chant. Interest piqued, I slipped over to the entryway and listened; the words that were inaudible to a human were quite apparent to me, and were quite a surprise.

"Conceal don't feel! Don't let them know!"

I froze there, shocked. Someone in the palace had powers, and problems controlling them if the aura I felt was any indication. They were also hiding them, and in all honesty?

I really couldn't blame them. Humans have an odd dual nature;

They can be supportive and kind to those different, showing great compassion and understanding…

Or they can be vengeful, fearful, and very- VERY- violent.

I ask you to guess which one I think is most prevalent, and the first guess doesn't count.

Anyway, I hear the footsteps in the room nearing the door, and so I walk down the hall as though I was passing through, knowing that the person would be able to spot me even if I rushed. I pause at the sound of the door opening, turning to face the person I had overheard as though they had startled me.

And her appearance certainly _did_ startle me; in what could only be royal attire, platinum blonde hair in a severe bun at the back of her head, and fear clearly written across her face stood the soon-to-be queen Elsa.

I admit, even with my great self-control, my mind shut down for a moment. After realizing I had been staring for a moment, I walk forward, bowing just outside of arms reach, and act as though I had no idea to who she was.

"Hello there milady. I hope my sudden about-face didn't disturb you; I was wandering the halls of this magnificent castle to pass the time, and the sound of your door opening startled me."

Her worry eased quite a bit, her stance easing and her hands unclenching a bit. The artic chill that had come to the air subsided; I acted as if I didn't notice.

"Oh, not at all; I am simply… not accustomed to seeing others wandering the halls. I do wonder, though, why you are not with the other guests."

Well, she's sharper than most; she gave me a reason to be nervous by mentioning the guest specific areas, put me on the defensive by asking just _why_ I wasn't there, and pulled my sympathy by mentioning the closed castle policy. Well done- manipulation suited for a Queen indeed.

But simple wordplay doesn't baffle one such as I.

"Well, despite how I may look, I was not raised in a social situation. I am, how do I put this, very uneasy in crowds? Yes. I have always preferred to explore, hence the wandering. The areas the guardsmen have closed off are well marked, and I am not such a person to do spying or sneaking about. May I ask your name, milady? I would like to make your acquaintance if possible; we loners must stick together, no? My name is Mathias Zephyerium." I give another short bow in place of holding my hand out to shake as is the normal custom. Her surprise towards my statement and behavior is well hidden, but the relief of not having to shake hands with me is visible on her features, followed shortly by a mischievous smile.

"Well, Mathias Zephyerium, my name is Princess Elsa of Arendelle, and it is my pleasure to meet you."

Her delivery is calculated to startle- lord, she is a sneaky one. I approve. Affecting a startled look for a moment, I 'regain' control of my features and bow, this one a sweeping motion meant to convey respect and subservience.

"Well, your Majesty, I didn't expect to run across the one who owns this marvelous palace! I hope I didn't offend with my wanderings; I was simply looking for a way to pass the time until the ceremony. I admit, stalking the halls wasn't my best idea, but I could hardly plop down in a library, could I? For one, I don't know where one would be, and two, I would likely miss the proceedings if I lost myself in a book."

Her response makes me blink in confusion, shock, and I have to bury the anger I feel deep inside at what she says her father did.

"You enjoy books too? I thought I was weird! Ever since my father closed the castle and isolated me from everyone, I only had books to turn to. I must have read every single book in the entire library, and that's not an exaggeration!"

She sees my dumbstruck look and shies away a bit, blushing. "O-oh, sorry, I didn't mean to open up on you like-"

I interrupt her with a smile as I speak. "Oh, it is quite alright! I feel the same way, and grew up in an environment similar; I am an only child, and my parents are gone. I essentially raised myself and my only option for entertainment when I wasn't working or studying was to read."

I make a show of checking my pocket watch, even though I know the coronation is still hours away. "In fact, I would love to visit the library at some point. I hate to trouble you for the information, so I will ask a guard if-"

She almost stumbles over her words as she interrupts _me_ this time.

"Oh, it is no trouble at all. In fact, I was going to head over there to release some tension before the ceremony. Would you care to join me?"

My eyebrows shot up so fast that they almost made it into my hairline. This woman was both cunning, smart and more than a little naive if she could simply invite a total stranger into closed quarters with her. Still, offering me books? I may not have a hoard of gold, but my hoard of knowledge? She just hit me with the one thing I am constitutionally incapable of refusing.

"W-wow, your Highness. I would love to!"

She gives me a small smile and gestures off down the hall. "Shall we?"

I nod. "Let's."

¸¸.•*¨*•-Ice and Dragons-•*¨*•¸¸

We walked and chatted about unimportant things, passing the time in conversation. It was an unusually long walk, down two main hallways and three flights of stairs. Finally, we arrived at a pair of thick set oak doors. I went to open the door for Elsa, taking hold of the handle and pulling.

I almost lost my balance when the door didn't open; it was locked. I tour to a giggling Elsa in askance.

"Well, it _is_ my sanctuary! Of course I'll have it locked!" Out of nowhere she pulls out a translucent key and unlocks the door. Most would have thought it a glass or ceramic key, unusual but only an oddity, but I recognized it as ice- the Queen had at least _some_ control. Hmmm… My train of thought is broken as she walks past me into the open library, waving me in.

I enter and promptly freeze in place at the stacks and _stacks_ of books; this was indeed a library fit for a King. Elsa catches sight of me and laughs aloud.

"You may want to close your mouth, you're liable to catch flies."

Snapping my mouth shut, I give her a playful glare and walk into the stacks. Elsa follows me and begins to ask some questions that I absently answer, focused more on the massive array of books here.

"Mathias, you said that you read quite a bit, yes? Well, with the printing press being fairly new, you must read in many different languages. How many do you read or speak?"

I see a book about metallurgy that I haven't read and pick it up to look over as I reply. "I read as many as I speak, and I speak English, French, Spanish, Latin, Norse, Gaelic, Aramaic, Kilzaad, Chinese, Japanese, Basque, and I read many types of runes that have no verbal language."

I miss the spark in her eyes as I answer absently. She moves into a different line of questioning as I move deeper into the stacks, grabbing a book on geology that catches my eye.

"Runes? Do you read any of the ones associated with magic?"

I answer absently, again, as I am flipping through a tome on advanced alchemical theory that reads like a comedy to me with my knowledge.

"Yes, most of them although I don't read the Egyptian ones; they can curse you if they are active, so only idiots go after them. I have extensive knowledge of the Norse system, the Japanese system- odd language, works only on specially treated paper, very versatile though- and Ancient Roman. Roman stuff is brute force and ugly, but it gets the job done, and quickly. Mayan is another I know, and is a good one if you don't mind long chants to activate any rune cluster, and the Druidic runes are just a pain to use, but they are by far the most powerful cleansing and binding runes I have ever cast."

As soon as I finish my sentence, I realize my blunder- I just admitted that I have some magical power to the soon to be Queen.

I groan and put the book aside and turn to look at Elsa- she's sporting an unreadable look, and seems to be struggling with some sort of inner turmoil.

"Your Highness, I hope that you will forgive me for not-"

Before the entire sentence leaves my mouth, a freezing cold gust surrounds me and I find myself encased in ice to the shoulder, a scared but determined Elsa looking me in the eye.

"You cast magic? Well, you see mine. I don't trust you- you simply show up at my coronation ball, meet me in a hallway and _just happen_ to have a similar history? I smell something fishy. You are going to stay _right there_ until after the ball, and then I'm going to come back and we are going to have a long discussion about where my power came from, and who cursed me with it."

She walks off, and I see through her façade of bravery and anger; this is probably the most vulnerable she has ever felt. I want to help, not even for my Oath, but to help someone so obviously out of her depth, but right now? Well, I'm stuck.

Literally.

I have no leverage to escape, and the ice is different than normal; it isn't even truly cold, and seems to hold tight to me even through my clothes. The only way I can see to free myself would be to transform into my true shape, but that would only end up collapsing the roof on me.

Damnit.


	3. Chapter 3: Runes and Revelations

_**Ice and Dragons**_

_Chapter 3: Runes and Revelations_

I was stuck like that for almost three hours; the ceremony took at least that long, although the 'important' part only took a few moments. I idly wondered if Elsa could hold the scepter for the ceremony without icing it. I dismissed the idle thought, turning my thoughts back to how I might be able to get free from this predicament. I still had nothing; the ice hadn't melted at _all_ even in this summer heat; I was almost at the point of screaming out loud, but I really didn't want the attention that would bring me from the guards. Gah! This was just so… frustrating! I came here to help and am treated like some kind of interloper or freak. I let out a sigh, resigned to the wait. And, as though I had tempted fate, as soon as I look up again, Elsa walks through the door, new crown on her head. Trapped as I was, I still sent her a smile- judging by her expression, that action threw her a bit.

"Congratulations, Queen Elsa. I had hoped to see the ceremony in person, but as we both know, I was a bit… indisposed." Her surprised look fades and she gives me a wry smile.

"Thanks, sir. But I believe we have a matter of great importance to discuss before I go any further- what are your intentions here?"

I raise an eyebrow. Blunt and to the point, huh? I can do that, too.

"My intentions were to meet you and your sister, watch the coronation, and offer my services to the royal family like your father and I agreed on those years ago."

The look of shock on her face was easily visible as she tried to reconcile that fact with her worldview. Judging by the subsequent look of veiled anger, I don't think it went well.

"So, you would lie to me? You can't be any older than myself, so if you made a deal with my father, it had to have been years ago, before his death. You would have been a small child! I know my father was a wise man, but I doubt he would offer a place in the court to a _child_!"

Her condescending tone awoke anger in me; I really don't like being talked down to- my heritage gave me _that_ quirk in spades. Snarling, I shock her with my next words, ignoring caution to a degree that I would be appalled to see if I was thinking clearly.

"Well, Queen, I am much more than meets the eye! I met you and your sister along with your parents after you had visited the trolls- I doubt you remember me, as I was a footnote that day, but he and I made a pact that day, and intend to keep my end, regardless if you want me to or not- I respect the dead very much. Can you say the same?!"

The shock and shame running across her face broke me from my anger. I opened my mouth to apologize, but before I could speak a word, then her powers went wild from her rampant emotions. The ambient temperature dropped to near uninhabitable in under a second, and my icy prison started to warp ad crack, chunks falling off. I finally had the room to break the remaining ice, and I did so, bursting free in a spray of glittering shards and powder. Elsa's look of shock lasted only a moment before I took a knee before her, just within arm's reach. Her immense confusion was easily visible; she was wondering why I simply didn't run. My next words explained that.

"My Queen, it doesn't matter if you do not believe me; I did indeed make a compact with your father, and I intend to hold it. Your caution towards another magic-user shows a shrewd mind, and I would be honored to be your family's protector."

Silence echoed through the room; her speechlessness was echoed by her powers stopping their wild flaring- the ice in the room simply stopped, as if the worlds was holding its breath. Her next words ended up shocking _me!_

"Y-you would help a m-m-monster like me? A freak that can't even control her curse?"

I look up at her, blinking.

Anger overtakes me and I stand, startling the Queen into taking a few steps backwards.

"You are no _monster! _ Your powers are as beautiful as you, and you _can_ control them! You have already! Look around- the ice in here is, excuse the pun, frozen in place! All you need is practice."

Calming myself and leaning in a bit, I wink.

"And between you and me, I believe that anyone who says your beautiful gift is a curse is blind and stupid."

Her rich blush tells me that she heard the compliment. I hold out my arm to her.

"Well, my Queen, shall we? We still have a ball to go to!"

She looks at my arm as if it would bite her. "Y-yes, we do, but I can't take your arm- I freeze all I touch…"

I give her a look. "Well, let me tell you a secret- I can prevent that with just a few brush-strokes on my clothes, and with practice, we won't even need that. Sound good to you?"

Her beaming smile is answer enough. I walk over to a study desk and take off my coat, missing Elsa's flush at seeing me in just a tight-fitting dress shirt. Carefully, I take the pen there and trace a series of Norse runes, starting with Eihwaz, trailing into a long string of minor runes and ending with the cutoff symbol of Yggdrasil. Showing her the result painted on the inside of the sleeve, I smirk a bit.

"When I power this rune cluster, a simple temperature regulation set, it will prevent anything in the immediate vicinity- around three feet- from freezing unless I allow it. Want to watch me power them?"

She nods quickly, looking exactly like an excited schoolgirl at that moment. Chuckling, I bend over the rune and close my eyes- drawing on my power slits my pupils, and I'm not quite ready to reveal that facet of myself quite yet.

Rich, forest green power flows from my palm and into the air near the runes, coalescing into a ball and hanging there. Slowly, I take my other hand and press it into the rune cluster, the lines of ink flaring a brighter green as the energy is absorbed and assimilated into the runic spread. After a moment, the job is finished and I open my eyes to be startled by Elsa standing so close to me I almost knock heads with her as I straighten up. Grinning wryly, I hold the jacket up, showing the softly glowing green runes.

"Now the cluster is active, and I can put the coat back on." Suiting action to words, I swing it over my shoulder and button it back up. Chore finished, I offer my arm to her once again.

Slowly, tentatively, like my arm is a snake about to strike, she places her hand on my arm. When no ice forms, her face lights up in delight and she takes my arm fully- and then pulls me into a hug.

Startled, it's all I can do not to pull away. She notices my tense posture and disengages, a blush of embarrassment upon her face.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to offend-"

I laugh out loud, my unease forgotten. "It's quite alright- you caught me off guard, and I am not used to physical displays of affection or anything similar."

For the third and final time, I hold out my arm. "Would milady care to dance?"

Her soft smile as she takes my arm gives me the answer before her mouth opens. "I would love to."

¸¸. •*¨*•-Ice and Dragons-•*¨*•.¸¸

The ball is in full swing when we arrive, the musicians playing and the crowd dancing a slow three step waltz. We walk in, the herald announcing Elsa as is proper; I had detached myself, not wanting to draw too much attention to myself, and had entered a few moments afterwards. We walked up to the throne dais, chatting about inconsequential things- how the ice trade is doing, if Arendelle might be acquiring any new trade partners, and small talk like that. It was refreshing to be so comfortable in conversation; I had never had a social experience even remotely like this, so I surprised myself in enjoying it so readily. Although, if I am to be honest with myself, it was the _excellent_ company I was with. Elsa and I stood there, chatting for a moment before I spotted a familiar redheaded bundle of energy approach. Knowing that Anna would want to talk to her sister, I excused myself to get us some drinks. I walked away towards the refreshment table, watching the crowd in amusement. The nobles were indeed stuck up, and I almost laughed at how some of them were dressed- all showy wealth and no real style or theme. The waltz ended, and there was polite applause here. Soon, the thirsty dancers mobbed the refreshment tables so I had to wait in line for a moment. I looked back to see Elsa pawn Anna off to… is that a big-headed midget wearing the uniform of a duke? Ooohhhkay. And he dances like a brain-damaged monkey. I can see why Elsa had Anna dance in her stead. Finally retrieving a glass of water for Elsa and a mug of mulled wine for myself, I returned just as Anna pried herself from the Duke and ran into a man with quite impressive sideburns. They got to talking, and soon Anna and he were walking off together, chatting animatedly.

I approach Elsa with her drink, and present it to her with a flourish. "Your respite, milady."

She giggles at my over-theatrically, taking the glass from me- it didn't freeze.

Huh, when she's in a good mood she has no problem with her powers- something to take note of.

Anyway, we chatted for a bit before the next waltz started. The music started, and I held out my hand to invite her to dance, just as Anna and the man came back through the ballroom entrance at a near run, all nerves and excitement. My offer died in my throat as I saw they were making a beeline towards Elsa; they must have something to tell her. I turn to the Queen, wincing in apology. She smiles and shrugs. I stand to the side as Anna and the man approach.

Anna spouts a stream of excited babble I barely manage to parse, and as I do, my brain seizes up in confusion. Married? On the first day they met!?

I could see the same reaction coming from Elsa, along with some other side effects. Her worry came back into full effect, her powers freezing the glass she held until she handed it off to me. I quickly hid it from view, lest someone see the odd happening. Elsa began to speak to Anna; I ignored the conversation for the most part, focusing on the oddly silent man who wanted to marry the princess so abruptly.

Having inhuman senses let me see a _very_ different side to this man; he controlled his expression just like a professional actor, and I could see him examining Elsa the same way I was observing him. He was a manipulator; the fact that he was a prince with no line to the throne in his home country mad it worse. He went from 'lovesick fool' to 'ambitious backstabber' in my mind almost immediately. My attention was yanked back to Elsa as she called out to the room, her argument with Anna coming to a head.

"No, Anna. My word is final. You just met him; you can't be in love with him already! It doesn't work like that!"

"What would _you_ know about love? You closed yourself in your room for years!"

Anna's retort made me wince- that wasn't something to say to Elsa in her current state of mind.

Elsa's face went stony. "More than you, apparently. This discussion is over- this party is over." Raising her voice, she calls to the room as a whole. "This party is over- please return to your homes and rooms!"

Turning to a nearby guard she says; "Close the gates."

Anna goes desperate, grabbing Elsa's arm. My eyes go wide; she isn't protected! "What are you so afraid of?!"

Elsa pulls away in time, but Anna manages to hold onto her glove. "Anna, please- stop!"

But she doesn't.

"Elsa, please talk to me! What has you so afraid?! What made you like this?"

And finally, Elsa's control slips and all hell breaks loose.

"Anna, I said _enough!_" Her gesture that accompanies the words sends a spray of ice to the ground, where it solidifies into a wall of jagged icicles. Anna had lunged closer- too close, and I had to do something. I jumped in front of the ice, interposing myself between the spikes and Anna. The rune cluster on my jacket burns bright, and fizzles- her power was too much.

The icicles slam into me, she sharp points ripping my clothes to shreds. They would have fatally impaled me if not for my reflex to change my skin to scales. As it was, they shattered and knocked me on my ass. I was okay, but the situation was most certainly not.

The whole ballroom saw not only the ice show but my transformation as well. Elsa looks me in the eye, frightened beyond reason. She bolts out of the room. I try to follow, but am dog piled by the midget duke's men before I can pick myself up. The duke follows Elsa, shouting about monsters and witches and generally raising havoc. Anna just stares at me as though I would stand up and eat her. After ten minutes of uncomfortable silence, I speak.

"Well, is this how Arendelle treats its guests? Holding them in uncomfortable arm locks for saving the princess?"

Anna flushes, realizing that I had indeed done just that. Her and Mr. Sideburns exchange a glance- hers pleading, his a calculating look hidden behind a mask of concern. He relents, and turns to the guards.

"Let him up, but keep him at sword point- we don't know what he is yet."

I snort, drawing attention to myself as I pop my shoulders and arms. "Does it matter what I am? I have no ill intentions- hell, I saved the princess here! If I wanted to wreak havoc, I had ample time to earlier. I even spoke with Anna here."

Her eyes widen in recognition. "M-Mathias?"

I nod and smile. "The very same, milady. Glad I kept you from injury twice today, eh?"

She gives me a shy smile. "Y-yeah."

Prince sideburns interrupts. "You still haven't told us how you did what you did- it was a transformation- magic! Are you like the Queen?"

I bark out a laugh. "No, nothing like the Queen. I use rune based magic for the most part, although the partial transformation you saw earlier is a native ability to my kind. If I wished you all harm, believe me- you would all be gone. Anyway, I still haven't caught your name, prince-?"

He blinks, surprised, but answers. "Hans, prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

His answer makes me bristle and growl. The guards tighten their grips on their swords, and Hans goes pale and steps back.

With difficulty, I calm myself and speak civilly. "Sorry, Prince Hans, but my kind has a _very_ bad history with the Southern Isles. My reaction got the better of me."

Hans gives me an odd look as he thinks. "Your kind? What are you talking about? You just told us you were a mage."

I give him a toothy grin. "Not just a mage, Prince."

He shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. Guards, stand down. He saved the princesses life, and we owe him at least that much. Your name was, Mathias, yes?"

I stand up completely, extending my hand to shake. "Mathias Zephyerium, at your service."

His eyebrow goes up. "Odd name, but no matter. We need to be worried about the Queen. The weather outside just turned to that of deepest winter, and I fear she is responsible."

My eyes widen, and a curse escapes my lips. I rush to the door and look outside- indeed; it is just like the thick of winter outside.

Hans walks up beside me. "Is there anything you can do about this… summer's winter? Can you do some conjuring and fix it?"

I think, putting my head in my hand. "No, I don't think so. This is incredibly powerful ice magic- if this was weather magic, I could fix it, albeit with great effort, but the Queen's magic is far too strong. She can dispel it, but it looks like she doesn't know how if the severity of this storm is any indicator."

He shakes his head. "Then we need to go retrieve the Queen."

As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Anna, clad in a winter cloak over her ball gown rushes out, calling for a horse.

"I'll go get Elsa- this is my fault, and I'm her sister. If anyone can get her back, it's me."

Hans protests. "But they need you here, to manage this crisis!"

Anna shakes her head. "No, that's why I'm putting you in charge." Turning to the group of councilors behind her, she calls out. "I'm leaving Prince Hans here in charge while I'm gone."

Before she can leave, however, I walk in front of her. "Princess Anna, this is too dangerous- the blizzard and frozen terrain, plus the predators of the forest make it too hazardous for you to go alone. I will accompany you."

Her incredulous look sweeps over me. "Like that? No shirt? I'm surprised you aren't shivering!"

I shrug. "I have a good constitution. Plus…"

I close my eyes and trace a glowing sigil into the air with my power. For a few seconds, I trace rune after rune in midair, linking them together into a conjuring array. As they flare, I open my eyes. My clothes have been replaced by medium weight mountain gear- a durable leather jacket, thick cotton breeches, and a stitched cotton shirt are the base layer. Over my chest, under the jacket is a hardened leather chest piece, and on my arms are a pair of hard leather bracers, and my shins are protected by a pair of studded greaves.

I enjoy their stunned looks for a moment, before gesturing ahead. "Well, shall we be going?"

Anna looks smug. "How do you plan to keep up without a horse?"

I grin. "You'll see."

Taking that as a challenge, she shoots forward into the town at a full gallop. Letting out a whoop, I sprint forwards after her, letting my draconic strength and endurance out to play. Soon, I'm running along beside a gaping Anna. She looks at me in askance and I shrug and mouth "Magic."

Her eye roll is endlessly amusing to me.

As we travel through the town and into the mountains, a thought occurs to me, and I ask Anna.

"Anna, did you know that your sister had powers?"

She frowns and shakes her head as we turn down a rocky path. "No, I really had no idea. It just seemed like one day, she just closed herself off from the entire world!"

I hummed. "Around what time did this happen, may I ask?"

Anna thinks on it, her brow furrowing in thought. "Around the time I was deathly ill, I think. I remember a horse ride back from some odd place and daddy stopping to talk to a little boy, and…"

At this she flushes and looks away. I tilt my head in confusion.

"What is it, Anna?"

"You'll think it's stupid, but I remember a boy around Elsa's age talking to my dad- dad got angry and drew his sword, then the kid walked up to the sword, and talked a bit to him and then they shook hands. The boy walked into the bushes, there was a flash of green light, and this giant bird shape flew away. Sounds stupid, right?"

In my shock, I almost trip over a root. She remembers that? Wow. Shaking my head, I answer her.

"No, Anna, I don't think it's stupid at all; magic exists! We see the proof all around us, and I'm keeping up with a galloping horse on foot for crying out loud! It certainly happened."

At my sure declaration, she gives me an odd look. "How can you be so sure…?"

She shakes her head. "No time for that. We have to have caught up ti within earshot, right? Elsa! EEEELSA! This is Anna! Please, come home! We need you to end this winter!"

I tune her out, knowing that we are in reality fairly far behind Elsa- she had in all likelihood run across the fjord to escape, judging by the ice, and we had to go around. As Anna slowed, so did I until I was walking at a normal pace. I hear a rustling in the bushes, and I turn to look. As I do, Anna manages to knock herself off her horse by running into a snow-laden tree branch. The sudden loss of its rider panics the horse, and it sprints back to Arendelle faster than either of us can react.

We look at each other in frustration.

"Well, Anna, nothing to do but press on or go back. I think we should press on- the longer this winter goes, the more unhappy and angry the townspeople will be at Elsa, regardless if this is her fault or not."

She heaves herself up, brushing the snow off and gives me a firm nod of determination. We continue on, coming to an incline that I barely stop in time to avoid, and Anna goes tumbling down…

Straight into a river. Damn, that must be _cold_.

I run down, helping her up. I suppress a laugh at her comically frozen skirt, and we head to a small shack I see in the distance. After a few yards, it coalesces into a small, cozy log cabin.

Looking down, I spy a sign, reading; 'Oaken's trading post.'

Anna reaches down, brushing off the remainder of the sign, revealing the phrase 'and sauna.'

Letting out a bark of laughter, I guide a shivering Anna into the cabin. The warm air washes over us, bringing relief to Anna from the cold. I see a man behind the counter- he's a biggun'. I tune them out and think.

Elsa obviously panicked, and badly; she simply ran, probably with no destination in mind other than 'away'. She would have run to what was, to her at least, the most remote place in a day's distance. That left only two real options; the Troll Enclave, which was unlikely as she didn't know how to reach it, and the North Mountain, Arendelle's most visible landmark.

I'm broken out of my musing as the door slams open, a man in heavy winter gear silhouetted in the doorway. His clothes -simple, designed for comfort and utility- were caked with snow in a way that showed that he had been travelling through the snowstorm headlong, and at a fair speed. As I could tell he was human; that left either a horse- which would balk and stop in this weather- or a reindeer, which I smelled on him.

Huh, an animal lover. Meh, no business of mine. I saw him move over to the counter and moved out of the way, nodding to him as I moved. He acknowledged me with a grunt and peered around Anna, looking for something in the display that she was blocking. She seemed oblivious to his search, asking Oaken about the snowstorm. I gently reached over and moved her a few feet to the left, clearing the space the man was looking in. He nodded to me, reached in and grabbed a bundle of carrots. I vaguely heard Anna ask Oaken about the blizzard, and the snow caked man answered in a muffled voice when Oaken didn't.

"This storm is coming from the North Mountain. Don't know why you're out and about, this would be a good time to take shelter and wait out the storm."

He headed over to the little remaining winter gear as he spoke. I responded, interested in his reaction to what I was about to say.

"No can do, these storms won't peter out on their own- the Queen has ice powers and fled to the mountain- she's causing the storm. We're out to get her and stop said storm. I noticed that you seem to have some transportation- is there any way we could hire you as a ride?"

He gives me a blank stare throughout my statement. Finally he reaches past me, grabs a pick and length of rope and returns to the cash register, not a word said.

Oaken tallies up his total; "That will be 43, ya?"

That was rude. Anna thought so as well.

"Hey, at least you could answer him! No need to be rude!"

He turns to her, a frown visible. "That story is as crazy as a bag of cats- I don't believe you. Now please let me deal with this crook- forty-three is highway robbery for this!"

Oaken didn't like that.

After he was tossed out into a snowbank, I sigh and head to the counter, taking the women's snow gear from the peg as I do.

After paying for out gear and a few extras, I head out to the shed nearby with Anna in tow. I walk up and hear the man finishing up an honestly ridiculous song- I ignore the oddity as I knock and open the door. He looks up at me in irritation.

"Now what do you want?!"

I give him a flat look. "What I requested in the first place- a ride up to the North Mountain. As added incentive, I bought your gear for you." I pull out the pick and rope and hand it off to him. "Would you please take us? I don't care if you believe me or not, but we really do need to get there."

He groans and leans back, covering his eyes with his hand. "Okay, we'll leave at first light, ok?"

I shake my head- that would be much too late. We need to leave as soon as possible, or we might not have enough time. I didn't trust anyone at the Castle, and I was uneasy with Hans in charge.

"No, we need to leave now- time is of utmost importance in this." Anna chimes in next, cranky that he wanted to go later.

"This is my sister we're talking about! We leave now!"

I turn to her and raise an eyebrow in admonishment. She wilts a bit at my mild glare. "I-if that's alright…"

The man sighs. "Okay, we can leave now. Just gimme a minute to get my sled ready- I don't have room for two people normally."

I pipe up. "No need, I can keep up. Don't question it, ok? Anyway, I believe you should know our names and we know yours. I'm Mathias Zephyerium, and this feisty lady is Princess Anna of Arendelle."

His eyes bug out a bit at the revelation that Anna was indeed royalty, but he recovers fast to his credit. "My name is Kristoff Bjorgman, nice to meet you both. Shall we go?"

I nod to the door. "Indeed."

¸¸. •*¨*•-Ice and Dragons-•*¨*•.¸¸

As he hitches his reindeer, Sven, to the sled, I stretch out to be ready for another run. Anna climbs in with him, and I brace myself to run.

Predictably, Kristoff starts Sven off at a gentle walk, easy enough to keep up with on foot. I look at him and roll my eyes, and sprint off after slapping Sven on the haunch to make him bolt.

Soon, we're going full tilt through the trees and Anna is laughing at the experience while Kristoff goggles at me keeping up- apparently without effort- to a galloping reindeer. Finally, he gets his bearings back and we go back on course. I keep my mind and senses on the trail, keeping myself from tripping and also to watch out for followers or predators. I hear Anna and Kristoff arguing in the background about love and so on, so I tune them out…

Until I and Sven scent the wolves at the same time.

We come to a halt, Sven snorting in fear, myself bracing my feet to move if I have to. Kristoff shushes a babbling Anna, holding up the lantern to get a better look. I speak to him, keeping my gaze locked firmly on the woods.

"Kristoff, there are at least a dozen, maybe more of them. We need to move as soon as they charge- that way we avoid being encircled. Ready?"  
He nods, and we settle in to wait on the circling predators.

We don't wait long. After a tense few seconds, the Alpha leaps at my throat from the shadows. I duck the leap, straightening up to grab the wolf as he passes over my head. I pivot and throw the beast through the others ahead, opening a passage. I point towards it, and Kristoff and I take off at the same time. We race the wolves for a time, and Anna pulls an impressive beatdown with the lute in the back, keeping them off the sled. Unfortunately, I see the cliff too late. Sven startles, causing the sled, Anna, Kristoff, and the unfortunate reindeer to slide off the cliff in a cascade of snow and panicked shouts.

I have only a split second to think, and I make my decision. I keep going, and dive off the cliff towards the falling passengers. I reach the sled front and see Anna and Kristoff huddling on the floor, waiting for impact. I grab them by their shirt backs, my other hand growing claws that I slice Sven free with. I push off the sled, bringing the three with me, and I see them looking at me in confusion.

I smile at them, and _**change**_**.**

My form explodes outwards, wings and scales forming and growing. My tail sprouts out coiling behind me as my change completes. I hold Anna in my left claw, gently so as not to hurt her, with a thrashing Kristoff in the right. I have Sven in my prehensile tail, held safely. My precious cargo secure, I open my wings and thrust upwards, shooting out of the chasm like an arrow, my emerald scales gleaming in the moonlight.

Turning and spinning, relishing in the sensation of flight for a moment, I decide it's time to get things settled. I aim towards the mountain, towards where my dwelling was. A few minutes of flight, during which Anna pokes her head out to look around and Kristoff keeps thrashing about, and we reach my overlook- close to the North Mountain- and I circle for a landing. I pass low to the ground, dropping Sven off as I hover. The hardy beast stands there looking at me, then bugles and starts bucking about in happiness. I shake my draconic head at this; silly thing. Landing on my haunches, I fold my wings and place Anna down first. She dismounts my hand like a horse, looking up at my form in amazement and a bit of fear. I open my other claw, and Kristoff tumbles out with a yell, bent hand-knife at the ready. I snort a cloud of smoke- he couldn't even cut my softer hand scales with that, so I didn't pay it any mind. Settling down, I snake my head over and speak, my voice deeper now, with sub-harmonics that brought to mind solemn Latin choruses.

"Well, now you see the real me, Anna. Well, I should say, now you see the real me _again._ I was the boy your father spoke to that night, if you were wondering. I turn to look at Kristoff, who was trying to sneak up on my head with the knife. Brave, but stupid.

"Kristoff, if I wanted to harm you, I would have let you crash like your sled. There is no need to fear me; I want no hoard, and I have lived in this land for years without hurting a human- or troll- for years, so please put down the toothpick before you hurt yourself."

Anna giggles at this, and with a frown, he drops the knife.

"Thanks, Kristoff. Now that we're calmer, maybe we should adjourn to my abode here to plan out what next and to answer the questions I know you have for me. Please follow; the way is hard to find."

As I walk off towards the side of the mountain, I see Anna and Kristoff exchange looks. Anna shrugs and they follow. I lead them over to a small opening, barely big enough for Sven, let alone my small cottage sized self. They look at me in askance, and I change to my humanoid form.

The form they were familiar with was my totally human form, designed to blend in perfectly. In all honesty, it itched terribly and I hated suppressing my scales and horns, so I took the opportunity to shift to my Halfling form. Taller than my normal human form, I stand at Six foot Six, with scales on the outside of my arms, slitted eyes, wings and tail; and, of course, my two back swept horns extruding from my hairline. I kept my old clothes as they worked for this form as well, just changing them to accommodate my wings and tail. They look at me in curiosity and wonder in Anna's case, and caution mixed with astonishment in Kristoff's case.

I walk in, gesturing for them to follow. We enter my home after a few twists and turns. Anna goes bug-eyed at all the books while Kristoff looks around for exits. I roll my eyes and tap a rune on the wall, bringing up two comfortable stone benches and a table from the floor, startling the two. I tap another and a platter with tea service floats to the table from an alcove. I sit down on one bench, and motion them to take the other, which they do.

Giving them a small smile, I speak.

"Well, ready to hear my story?"

**A/N: MUHAHAHA! I **_**love**_** cliffhangers, don't you?**

… **Please don't lynch me.**


	4. Chapter 4: Not-so Ancient History

**A/N: Now, I'm adding in some backstory here! It **_**may**_** interfere with established Frozen cannon history, but in this case, it's necessary for my story. If there's a conflict, assume that mine is the correct happening- only for immersion's sake, of course. If you find such an error- minus the addition of dragons and events to follow, of course- please review with the detail, and I'll see if I want to/ can fix it.**

**Ice and Dragons**

**Chapter 4: Not-So Ancient History**

My story begins not with me, but with my parents. My father was a kind man, gentle and nurturing. Like me, he also had no desire for a hoard, or to hunt and kill humans. My mother was a wild and crazy one, full of passions and energy. She, also, had no drive to hoard or hurt humans.

Indeed, most dragon's don't; the hoarding instinct only comes about if they cannot find a mate before their 200th birthday- then the mating bond latches onto the nearest physical object that can hold great amounts of magic, usually something made of gold, and causes the unbearable attraction to said type of object. Most dragons are horrified at this prospect; many who have lost their mate or have not found one commit suicide before their 200th birthday, so as to avoid it.

But, I digress- my father and mother had no such issue, as they had each other. She- a magnificent, blazing red to his lustrous, tranquil blue was the fire to his calm waters. He was the voice of reason and patience to her impetuosity and quick wit.

In fact, it was his idea to settle down on something like a remote isle- a good choice, at least until later. I was, being a child, in need of education.

There being no 'Dragon Preschool', my parents were my teachers.

Mom was the one to teach me to hunt, fly, and to play pranks.

Dad taught me about math, my magic, and the world around me.

Before I came to Arendelle, we lived on a remote atoll (obviously we took my father's suggestion), off the Southern Islands and surrounded by a reef that kept most ships away. We had plenty to eat, and the extinct volcano had more than enough room for even us three. I might mention that we only flew in our full draconic forms, and even then not too often; the Halfling form is our preferred form, not even our natural one feels more comfortable. We had a peaceful life, my father teaching me runic magic while my mother tutored me in human customs and my heritage. I was a late bloomer; I had only just recently acquired my wings and tail, and they were still pure white.

Ah, yes, sorry. I forgot that you were unfamiliar with how we develop. Our scale color references our power and disposition. White scales are for our immature forms, and always change color when we come into our own. But, I digress yet again.

The colors we dragons can become are five.

Red, the color of passion and fire, the Warrior.

Blue, the color of tranquility and knowledge; the Scholar.

Grey; the color of the night and half of the cycle of life; the Dusk.

Yellow; the color of the morning and the other half to the cycle of life; the Dawn.

And finally, the rarest color- my color.

Green; the color of the world's Life-force and the embodiment of nature; the Balance to the world and Magic itself.

Now informed as you are, you can guess how excited my parents were when I came into my color and gained my scales. They flew for hours in the sky, circling and diving in great gouts of scarlet and azure. The display was beautiful, and kept me enraptured for hours as I watched. I wanted badly to join them, but I was exhausted from my powers emerging, and could do little more than smile at their antics. Their little 'dance' lasted far past sunset, and they only ended it when they became so tired that they almost collided three times in a row. We slept that night through, pleased with ourselves and the future we thought was so secure.

We awoke to drawn steel and armed ballistae. The Southern Isles had always hunted us- they, of all humans, seem to have it out for us in a most personal fashion. When a scouting ship came across the unusual lights in the sky, the navy was summoned and surrounded us while we slept. My mother and father put up one _HELL_ of a fight; they destroyed over a third of the fleet and decimated their landing force before they were brought down by massed fire.

I couldn't move on my own yet; I was still too weak to go faster than a hobble. I was so drained, in fact, that my form had pulled down into that of a fully human boy's- I appeared to be a kidnapped child. Although I mourned my mother and father, I had to survive, so I played along as a traumatized child with no memory of his family or home. The fleet's commander- Han's older brother, by the way, Anna- wanted to have nothing to do with me and simply had me dropped off in Arendelle with a supply ship. I had nowhere else to go; Dragon hunters had swarmed the Isles and nearby countries, and I had no place to hide there. I took it in stride as best I could, and forged onwards. I arrived in Arendelle forest by following the scent of Earth magic- that of the troll's. I couldn't miss it; my power, my essence is that of the wind and sky, and so earthen magic's are harsh to my nose. I had hoped to find asylum with the trolls, but when your father came round that bend on the road, Anna, I saw what I had to do.

I drew upon all I knew of diplomacy, of etiquette, and somehow- I still have no idea how- managed to convince a King of all people to let a dragon live within his lands. He only extracted one promise- that I defend you and Elsa, and your family until my end.

I accepted, without regret. Still, I needed knowledge and practice, and a place to acquire them both. I headed up to the North Mountain, and excavated this cave system's entrance myself. Finally settling in, I summoned my Father's library (a magical trick that he showed me). The fleet had never found it, thankfully.

So, I settled in; I read, practiced, and grew in knowledge.

For a few years, I gained more and more information on many, many subjects, but never seemed satisfied- something was missing.

Finally fed up, filled with the infuriating feeling of incompleteness, I took a book on fighting styles and war, and stormed out. I flew to a neighboring peak and made another system of tunnels there, crafted larger and more open so I could work physically.

You see, I was feeling quite restless and needed to blow off some steam. My Mother's side had come out to play, and I gave it free reign for a couple of years, honing my body and mind for fighting should I need it, hoping all the while that it would stave off my feeling of that missing _something._

Still, even after _years_ of giving my more primal side reign, I felt incomplete. Now totally frustrated, I went back to my first cavern and read more, learned more. I mixed my schedules up and found a bit of my missing peace there, but not all.

Finally, Pabbie sensed my magics flaring and came to see me.

**Ice and Dragons**

I was waking up from having worked myself into unconsciousness once more when an odd, acrid smell assaulted my sensitive nose. Feeling the foreign magics like an itch, I stood bolt upright and edged my way to the door just as a polite knock sounded on the stone surface.

Cautiously opening the stone portal, I looked around until a polite, if irritated, cough drew my attention downwards to the troll. Immediately recognizing his race through my studies (and belatedly, my nose), I offered shelter, and he accepted. Soon, we were seated and sharing some tea, and he finally started the conversation.

"Well, young one, I have sensed your magics and activities around the mountain as of late; they are both quite impressive, to say the very least. Still, I sense the unease flowing through you- you still seem to be… incomplete… in your self-perception."

Although a statement, I took it as a question- if only to get to the point.

"Indeed, I feel quite… off. I have studied my parent's specialties to the point where I believe I have surpassed them both! I am proud of that fact. The problem is that something _still_ seems missing; a gaping hole in my magic and my personality. If you have indeed sensed my distress, then I have a question for you."

He smiled, and we spoke the same thing at the same time.

"What is missing?"

And that damn troll just gave me this infuriating smirk.

"What is missing is up to you to find out; but if I may offer a suggestion? Go to the forest below and meditate on your power; don't try to study it, or channel it; you have mastered both in your studies of magic and combat. No, simply _feel it._"

His smirk softened, and he gave me a solemn look. "I hope you find your center soon; otherwise, I fear your power could destroy you in its attempts to find balance that is not attainable."

Standing, I offer a hand to him, and he takes it. "I will follow your advice; I am quite desperate. I hope that it will help me, but in all honesty?"

"I have almost given up hope."

**Ice and Dragons**

"Well, that was almost a year ago; everything else is just me sitting around in the forest thinking at my stomach. Any questions?"

Anna raised her hand as if we were in school. Chuckling a bit, I point to her as if I was a teacher, and she speaks up.

"Can I touch your wings?"

I sit there blinking for a moment, utterly thrown by the apparent non sequitor. Finally snapping out of it, I nod, and Anna's up in a flash, running her hands over my wings. I admit, my eyes went half lidded- they are _very _sensitive to touch, like a cat's tail. Finally, after her examination is complete, I turn to Kristoff who oddly looks more at ease now. I wonder what changed?

As if to answer my unasked question, he pipes up.

"Well, if Grand Pabbie trusts you, I will too. The old coot is too wise for his own good, anyway. On to the next issue, huh? We still need to get to Elsa and end the winter!"

This has the effect of stopping Anna in her tracks. She had apparently forgotten, judging by her mortified expression. She starts pacing, muttering to herself.

"Well, now what! I don't know where we are, so I can't say how long it'll be until we reach her! She could be in trouble! Oh lord, how will we get to her!?"

Rolling my eyes, I stroll over and take her by the shoulders, her shocked jump ending with her staring at me. I give her a half smile.

"Anna, did you forget? I. Can. Fly."

Rolling my eyes for effect, I continue. "Also, I _have_ lived in the mountains here for most of my life, yes? I know exactly where the north mountain is, and I can fly us right there. The only problem I foresee is that Elsa won't want to see me; she saw my partial transformation at the castle, so…"

At this, Anna's blooming, hopeful expression dims a bit, but soon returns full force.

"Well, I can go in to see her! She'll at least see me! If I can get her outside, you can explain it all, ok?"

I mull it over, thinking. Kristoff interrupts my thoughts.

"It certainly seems like a good plan! Can we get going? I only want to fly this last time- it's _terrifying!_"

I break up laughing at his expression. I can't help it; flying is my favorite thing! It's freedom incarnate. Finally, my hilarity dies down after a good minute of laughing. I needed that. Seeing the two ready to go, I lead them outside, and change again. This time, with no falling-to-our-death issue to deal with, I take the time to change properly.

Previously, I simply morphed into the closest thing in my mind to my full form; it was smaller than my normal one, and had a too-small wingspan that made flight a hassle. Still, it saved our lives. This time around, I focused on the change more.

It showed.

Instead of exploding out, I slowly morphed; my wings growing, the membrane thickening and condensing until only an impact of significant force could damage it. My body elongated, my arm joints re-angling, forcing me onto all fours. My scales covered my body, appearing in waves, overlapping multiple times until I had a defense against all but the largest ballista bolt- and even then, it would have trouble going deep enough for a killing blow. My face elongated, my jaw extending and my tongue splitting and thickening- my least favorite part, but needed to taste the air as I had no real sense of smell in my full form, it being dulled from my internal fire.

Finally ready, I shook myself to settle my sense of body back into place, and laid flat, all the better to give Anna and Kristoff access to my neck and spine to ride there.

They stood there, uncertain, until I rolled my eyes and puffed smoke in their general direction to hurry them up- they took the hint, clambering up and holding onto my spines tightly.

Finally ready, I gathered myself and leapt.

Catching the air in my wings, I headed up and up until my mountain home looked like a small hill. I heard the amazed gasps of my passengers, and I felt the warmth of contentment. I felt good to share this wonder with others.

In retrospect, I see this is where the void in my heart started healing.

For an hour, I circled, looking for any sign of Elsa. I knew she would have headed towards the highest spire, but there were many approaches.

On my third pass at high altitude, I saw something that almost put me in a dive from sheer shock.

A huge, ornate Ice Palace was emerging from _the mountain itself!_ I watched, enraptured, just like Anna and Kristoff did. Finally taking hold of my senses, I took us in on a landing approach.

Since there was not too much space, I put us down on the far side of a chasm I had spotted. I _was _planning to toss them to the other side and join them by flying over in my half-form, but when we spied the convenient and beautiful staircase made of ice, well, we went across.

All too soon, we were standing in front of the castle/palace/sculpture. Anna screwed up her courage, and told Kristoff to stay. He nodded dumbly, still awestruck with the palace. Before she could enter, I put my hand on her arm to get her attention.

"Anna, please remind her that I mean her no harm, and that she can't hurt me. Also, don't get too close- she can't control her powers at touching range, so she'll be shy about that. Just be gentle with your words, okay? Please don't upset her; she could hurt you."

I see the anger in her expression, so I clarify before Mount Anna could erupt.

"Not intentionally; her powers just go wild when she's agitated. I'm only worried for you both, alright?"

Her expression softens. She gives me a non before entering the castle.

I let out a nervous sigh.

Only thing to do now is wait.

Gah. "I hate waiting."


	5. Chapter 5: Dragon's Promise

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait between updates; I seem to have put a bit too much on my plate in terms of my stories. It doesn't help that I hit writers block at the worst times possible.**

**I'll sit down to write and draw a complete blank, while at work when I can't even jot down my ideas I'll hit a goldmine of a brainstorm! It's not fair! *Flails like a small child***

**Bah, I'll get over it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Ice and Dragons**

**Chapter 5: Dragon's Promise**

"I hate waiting."

Kristoff's face developed quite a tic, his eyebrow almost quivering. "Mathias, dragon or no- say that again, and I'll toss you into the gorge."

He had a point; I had been repeating myself for the last few minutes. I was very antsy; I could hear vague muffled voices through the ice, but not what was said. It was making me nervous; I had to do something. Making up my mind, I stand and push open the door, forgetting my Halfling form for the moment. As the door swings open, I spot Anna heading up a grand staircase in the back, speaking to Elsa. I was going to stop to listen, but I spy Elsa on the stairs just as she spots me.

The shock and fear on her face is visible, and breaks my heart; I hadn't meant to scare her. What's worse, the emotional effect on her powers is even more visible than her expression. A blast of icy wind and snow erupts from her as she bolts up the stairs, unknowingly blasting Anna over the banister.

Anna's panicked yell pulls me from my depressed stupor and I launch myself forward, beating my wings to add even more speed to my dash. I reach the base of the staircase in a flash, bracing my legs and jumping. I meet Anna's fall halfway, grabbing her bridal-style and alighting on the stairs with only a bit of a jolt. Anna's wild eyed expression relaxes a bit as I set her on her feet. As soon as she regains her footing, she tries to head up the staircase again, but I put out my arm and stop her. Her anger is palpable, and in retrospect I probably deserved the slap.

Reeling and holding my face- out of shock only, mind you- I stare at a wincing Anna, shaking her hand to bring feeling back into it after slapping something the hardness of granite I take advantage of her silence to explain.

"Anna, I don't mean to stop you from helping your sister, but after that reaction, I think I might need to speak to her alone, explain what I am. Otherwise, her powers might do worse than knock you off a three-story staircase. Please, stay downstairs with Kristoff- If Elsa won't listen to me, I'll come down and inscribe some magic-proofing runes on your cloak so you can talk to her safely, OK?"

Already dimmed a bit from the pain of hitting me and the general sadness towards her sister's reaction, Anna just gives me a frustrated nod and stomps down the staircase, anger and resentment quite evident in her posture.

Putting her little hissy-fit out of my mind, I head up the stairs while pulling my normal form on, for whatever good that'll do. The damage of breaking her trust was done, but I could possibly avoid another outburst like the last by approaching in a more familiar form.

Climbing the stairs, I'm not surprised to find the door at the top closed and seemingly locked, as it wouldn't open with a push like the others. Squashing my frustration, I simply knock on the door. Confusingly enough, the door opens right afterwards, revealing my first good look at the new Elsa.

She was turned away from the door, and it was a good thing too- I wouldn't have had enough time to control my face otherwise. Her transformation was stunning! Before, in her coronation dress, she was stunning.

In this new dress, this sparkling gown of ice and light coupled with her artfully messy French braid? My jaw dropped and I had to suppress a very strong blush.

I succeeded in closing my mouth as she started talking. I failed spectacularly at hiding my blush.

"Anna, I know you mean well, but please leave me- **It's **_**you!**_"

Her sudden tone change caught me off guard, the fear and hatred filling those words bringing a heavy pain to my chest. Before I could make another sound, I found myself blasted into the room by an eruption of icicles from behind me, only my instinctive partial transformation saving me again. Before I could pick myself up off the floor, I found I was in a position not far from the one I had been in when I first met Elsa.

I was frozen, encased in a solid prison of ice. I could only turn my neck and only a bit at that; this was due to the razor-sharp spines of ice spiking out of my prison towards my face. Elsa walked into my vision, anger evident in her tense posture and clenched hands. The ice making up this floor of the castle seemed to be changing as well; I could spot angry red creeping up the walls. Clearing that from my mind, I focused on Elsa as she began her rant.

"I trusted you! I thought you really meant to help me! You are the worst sort of manipulator, the vilest liar in the world! What are you, a demon sent to kill me? Tell me! WHY DID YOU COME HERE WITH MY SISTER!? **WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME?!**"

I was silent; I really hadn't had a clue that I had such a negative impression on her. Hanging my head in shame, ignoring the burning slices this opened up on my jaw from the prison, I can't help but let a small, despairing sound escape out of me before I spoke.

Bringing my head up and meeting her beautiful, but hard and angry blue eyes with my vivid green, I speak.

"Elsa, I have not lied to you. Every word I have spoken to you has been the truth. The only thing I did not tell you was exactly what I was. I am no demon; they can't take human form, and the smell of sulfur would give it away anyway. No, Elsa, I am something more than a demon."

At this point, my hurt and sadness had formed into a black pit in my stomach, and the void in my heart and mind seemed to have only grown wider. My depression causing me to throw caution to the wind, I pull on my life-force and begin my change, shattering my icy prison.

Slowly I stand, my Halfling form just big enough to burst the ice surrounding me, my wings bursting free, followed by my tail. Elsa watched, terrified, as I continued to grow, to change, shedding my human form and growing into my full draconic glory. The palace couldn't hold me, the roof shattering outwards with a small, effortless flex of my wings. Soon, I was towering over a trembling, awe-struck and terror-filled Elsa.

Bringing my head down to her level, I speak even as she takes a step back from me, trying futilely to avoid me.

"Elsa, looking on my true form now, would you have accepted me if I told you then? I think not; you would have called the guards or frozen me like you have twice now, maybe worse. I know you are afraid of me; I can not only see it in your gaze but smell it in the air. Let me say this, Snow Queen Elsa. If I meant you harm, it would have been swift and certain. I will say this only once; I have not, and WILL NOT lie to you or your sister; I have only the intention of helping you and your kingdom. If, however, you wish to not see me again…"

Closing my eyes, I pull back my power, changing into my Halfling form again, this time with a difference; hanging at my waist was my most precious possession- forged by my mother, enchanted by my father, and bonded to me by my very soul and magic. A long, incredibly beautiful sword was buckled there, and as I finished speaking, I drew it and held it out to a confused Elsa. The gleaming blade was the precise color of my scales, its edge sharper and stronger than any other in existence.

"Elsa, if I truly offend and scare you, then I ask only one favor, the same I asked of your father the day I met him, your mother, and Anna along with yourself."

Taking one last step forwards, I press the hilt into Elsa's hand, closing her fingers around it as I stood back and kneeled. Her shock at my actions froze the gale around us into stillness, just like in the library.

"If you truly cannot accept one like me, even though I offer no harm, then end my life cleanly- let me die swiftly, without the tortures the dragon-hunters will inflict upon me."

I stayed there, holding my position, expecting the sharp bite of the blade on my neck at any moment, my dark thoughts welcoming it. The silence stretched out for minutes, the tension in the air stretching the minutes into years. Finally, I raise my head to see Elsa staring at me with a mixture of emotions across her face.

Meeting my gaze, she walks forward, gripping the sword as she does. I smile bitterly; this was it. As she raises the sword, I close my eyes and wait to see my parents.

Before she could reach me, I hear a commotion below- men bellowing with Anna yelling back. I couldn't hear Kristoff, and this concerned me. Looking up, I saw Elsa had noticed too, although she had seen the men through the translucent floor, not heard them like me. Standing abruptly, I gently but firmly take my sword back, sheathing it with the ease of long practice before addressing her.

"Well, Queen Elsa, I think that someone down there might need my help before we finish this… discussion. I'll be back. _That_ is a promise."

With that, I go for shock value towards the men I hear below. I could tell they had hostile intentions; the outlines of their drawn swords and crossbows were evident, and Anna's suddenly cut-off shrieks of rage were accompanied by the silhouette of a man cramming something into her mouth as her hands were bound.

My anger flared; she wasn't a threat, there was no reason to do that! Now thoroughly angry, I pull out my power and begin by transforming back into my full-human form whilst adding hardened leather armor to my form, not that I really needed it. Better to be safe than sorry, though. Now attired for a fight, I reach down, my finger lighting up with my magics as I trace a complicated cluster of runes onto the icy floor below me. Finishing, I push my magic into the array and brace myself for a fight. The cluster activates, and the temporary intangibility ward pops into existence, letting me drop through the floor without a sound, the ice returning to reality behind me with an almost inaudible *pop*.

My descent was rapid- I was in free-fall, after all. At two stories above the ground level, I let out a yell of anger that was just a _bit_ too loud and feral to be considered truly human.

I hit the icy floor with a resounding crash, the impact channeled into a small shockwave via my magic that tossed the men around me away. Standing and drawing my sword, I place myself in front of a terrorized-looking Anna. As I do, I notice an unconscious Kristoff just behind her, blood leaking from a small gash on his temple. Realizing that he had tried to protect Anna- and they attacked him for it- my anger surges again and I can feel bloodlust creeping up on me, my eyes almost changing to slits against my will.

The men, now recovered from my entrance were staring me down, looks of anger and confusion alongside fear plastered across their faces in unequal measures. I stood my ground, holding my sword in a two-handed guard position, ready to intercept any attacks. I was ready for any possible physical assault, but when I heard Hans speak from behind the men…

"Well! If it isn't Mathias, the fool who ran off into the wilderness alongside the princess. How amusing; you protect the Queen and Princess even though they have done nothing for you. I don't care if your magic is powerful; the bow-men here will fill you full of holes before you finish scribbling, so don't even try. Instead, I have an offer for you."

At this, he walks forwards, the crowd of guards parting before him with begrudging glances; Heh, even his own men don't like him! Striding forwards, arrogance plastered across his side-burn adorned mug, he resumes talking as he comes face to face with me.

"Instead of being turned into an unfortunate hedgehog lookalike, I would offer you a place in my personal guard! I could use a man of your talents. All you have to do is kill that wench behind you."

Anna's sobs stop cold here, and I can't help but look over my shoulder at her. Her heartbroken expression is unmistakable. She was frozen in place, the revelation of Hans' personality too much for her to bear at the moment. The grief and shock emanating from her is palpable, and I can feel her hurt in my soul.

Like tossing a torch into a dry sawmill, my barely contained anger explodes. I see red; I know my eyes have changed to slits, even as I turn fully towards her, raising my sword above my head. Anna's betrayed expression changes into one of surprise as I bring the sword down…

Severing her bindings.

I turn, using the momentum of the swing to bring me full circle. I see Hans' fake look of disappointment fade into shock, then anger and pure, unadulterated _fear _as he sees my eyes.

"_**DRAGON!"**_

His shout is all the distraction I need; throwing caution to the wind, I pull my Halfling form onto myself with no effort, not seeing the changes from my normal visage. My scales were thicker; more pronounced, and had a red tint to them as well. My horns were larger, more angular and far more deadly looking. Dashing forwards, I land in the middle of the amassed men, extending my wings out as I landed. This sent the three men closest to me flying, bowling others over as they rolled into the walls. One guard slashed at me with his sword, but I caught it almost contemptuously on my bare forearm, my scales shattering the steel like glass. As he recoiled, staring at the jagged hilt in shock, I bat him away with a simple backhand, the man impacting the wall hard enough to cause cracks to form. The men remaining were all hesitating, unwilling to attack me. I look at them, and summoning the barest bit of dragon fire I shout at them- the flames and magic lending an otherworldly force and terror to the words.

"**LEAVE NOW!**"

All but the four I knocked out turn around and sprint away out the front door. I look around, but I come up three people short; Hans and two of the men were missing.

I look up and see them surrounding Elsa, her powers keeping them at bay for now. Cursing to myself, I lament not being able to give her pointers to the use of her powers in combat. I bend over and help a still shocked Anna up.

"Anna, I have to help Elsa. See if you can rouse Kristoff and then leave, if you can. Head to the Troll enclave; Kristoff will know where that is."

I turn to leave, heading towards the stairs that will take me back up to Elsa. Before I get further away than a single step, Anna grabs my shoulder, making me pause. Turning to look at her, I'm surprised to see tears glistening in her eyes.

"Hey, dragon-man. Be careful, alright? We don't need you dying on us."

Giving her a small smile, I reply before turning to ascend the stairs.

"That depends on Elsa."


End file.
